It is known in the field of gas turbine engines to employ heat shields to protect the combustor dome plate from excessive heat. The heat shields are generally cooled by impinging air on the side nearest the dome to ensure that the operating temperature of the heat shields remains within predetermined limits. Many heat shields currently in production are made of metal or metal alloys (e.g., superalloys), such as Rene N5. Typically, such metal heat shields are fastened to the dome plate of a combustor via threadings which are integral to the heat shield. Such threading is often provided as an integrated threaded collar. However, many known heat shields have a limited useful life, and require periodic overhaul or replacement.
It may be desirable to provide new types of heat shield with enhanced durability, and to provide improved methods for assembling, repairing and/or overhauling combustor dome assemblies of gas turbine engines.